


Deberes Familiares

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la pareja formada por Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter aceptan acoger durante una temporada a Hugo Weasley no sospechan que junto al joven, van a descubrir la importancia de cultivar los lazos familiares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deberes Familiares

Este fic es un regalo para mi querida amiga Lucy, que adora a los pelirrojos tanto como yo, espero que a pesar de no ser un pairing demasiado conocido les deis una oportunidad porque los chicos la merecen. Es el primer trio entre chicos con el que me atrevo así que sed buenas! Besos y por favor leed las advertencias.

Aeren

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Deberes familiares

**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter/ Hugo Weasley

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Palabras:** ~5.625~

**Estatus:** Completo.

**Resumen:** Cuando la pareja formada por Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter aceptan acoger durante una temporada a Hugo Weasley no sospechan que junto al joven, van a descubrir la importancia de cultivar los lazos familiares.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Lucy, ¡porque al final la he convencido de lo hermosos que son los pelirrojos! Espero que este relato te anime guapísima.

**Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre tres chicos, dos de ellos son familia, si eres sensible al tema, por favor no lo leas.

**Beta:** Hermione Drake, que es la beta más fantástica que pueda uno pedir, no puedo decir más.

 

_Deberes familiares_

* * *

**I**

* * *

—A ver, explícamelo de nuevo —rezongó Scorpius, sorbiendo su cerveza con mal humor—. ¿Por qué, de todos tus muchos primos, te ha tocado a ti precisamente recoger a... como se llama?

—Hugo —replicó con paciencia James, mientras removía la salsa de curry y le añadía una pizca de cayena, Scorp adoraba el picante—. Es uno de los pequeños y ya le conoces, estaba un curso por debajo de ti en Hogwarts. Además, sólo será mientras se presenta a esos exámenes en San Mungo.

—¿Aquel manojo de pecas y greñas de horrible tono zanahoria? —comentó, observando de reojo la reacción de su novio, que chasqueó la lengua taladrándole con esa mirada felina, a medio camino entre el verde y el ámbar que conseguía derretirle desde que la vio con once años en el anden 9 y 3/4.

—Yo soy pelirrojo también —aclaró James, alzando las cejas con sorna—. Y no te he oído quejarte.

Scorp se bajó de la silla para acercarse y abrazarle por la cintura. James era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él y bastante más corpulento, por lo que su mejilla descansó en mitad de los omóplatos. Ronroneó al notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Tú no eres pelirrojo a secas —alabó, besándole justo allí, inspirando el aroma del desodorante, del curry y del algodón de la camiseta vieja que cubría el pecho del mayor de los Potter—. Tu cabello es una preciosa combinación de avellana y reflejos caoba, hermosos rizos, suaves... que yo adoro.

James dejó la cuchara y con un ademán apartó la cacerola del fuego. Se giró con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos sostuvo el rostro de Scorp para encararle. Suspiró al unir sus bocas en una caricia demandante, pero no por ello menos tierna.

—¿Se puede ser más gay...? —se burló, protestando cuando el rubio dejó ir la mano y le regaló un capirotazo—. ¡Ay... es que es lo que yo decía, pelirrojo!

—Oh, cállate, no tienes ni pizca de delicadeza —bufó Scorp, cruzándose de brazos y simulando enfado.

—Disculpa, cariño, pero ya sabes que de los dos tú eres quien tiene todo eso de la sensibilidad. —Empezó a repartir pequeños besos por el suave mentón recién rasurado, por el cuello, hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la pequeña oreja de Malfoy, que procedió a mordisquear—. A mi sólo me ha tocado este cuerpazo. ¡Ay! —rió, volviendo a aferrarle por las manos, que llevó a la fuerza a la espalda de su pareja—. Este cuerpazo que es tuyo... para que hagas con él lo que creas más conveniente...

—Gilipuertas... —protestó sin fuerzas, entrelazando las manos que James había dejado libres en su nuca.

—Tu gilipuertas —puntualizó, mordisqueándole el cuello mientras, a trompicones, le llevaba hasta la mesa donde solían cenar. Sin esfuerzo le levantó para quedar encajado entre los muslos cubiertos por un liviano pijama, que no hacía nada para ocultar la erección que pulsaba pidiendo atención—. Hummm, interesante, ¿esto es para mí?

—Ajá... —asintió ansioso. James había llegado la noche anterior de una misión con los aurores y Scorp no había satisfecho aún su necesidad no solo de sexo, sino de contacto—. Toda tuya...

—Hummm... creo que prefiero comer esto en lugar del curry... —susurró, deslizando las manos por el vientre cóncavo del rubio antes de abrirle la bragueta y exponer el hermoso pene sonrosado y los apretados testículos. Se puso de rodillas y pasó la lengua sobre toda la sólida longitud. Tirando hacia abajo del prepucio, hundió la lengua en la abertura jugosa, que derramaba abundante humedad transparente y salada—. Merlín, esto es mejor que el _Félix Felicitis,_ Scorp... —Abrió la boca y chupó cuanto pudo, empapando el miembro que empezó a masturbar con lentos movimientos de vaivén. Le costaba respirar observando el rostro sonrojado de su novio, que gemía en voz alta, empujándose dentro de su puño. Volvió a succionar, dentro y fuera, acariciándose a su vez, aún por encima del pantalón. Ver al altanero Malfoy sollozando de gusto siempre había conseguido ponerle cachondo en menos de dos segundos y no quería acabar sin estar dentro de ese precioso trasero que ahora se elevaba del tablero de madera, buscado introducirle la verga aún más adentro de su garganta.

—Te he extrañado, Jamie... —susurró Scorp, con el cabello rubio pegado a su frente empapada de sudor—. Oh, Salazar... sí... sí... —Se sujetó a la mesa y abrió más los muslos al sentir el lento ronroneo masajeándole toda su dureza. Rápidos aguijonazos de placer le estremecieron—. ¡Sí... oh, Dios... sí! —repitió lloriqueando—, ¡me voy a correr, James...!

Los rasgados ojos del Gryffindor se entrecerraron, largas pestañas color caoba enmarcando los iris claros. Las mejillas arreboladas rasparon la sensible piel del interior de los muslos de su amante mientras aplacaba la intensidad de las caricias. Deslizó dos dedos en la base del sexo enhiesto y lo constriñó, liberándolo de su boca. Una gruesa hebra de saliva unió por un momento el glande color púrpura y los carnosos labios completamente enrojecidos. James se relamió y, con parsimonia, recogió con lentas pasadas toda esa humedad que chorreaba, bañando los genitales y la mano con la que sostenía la erección de Scorp. Con un leve gemido, Scorp apartó el miembro, pegándolo a su vientre, presentándole los testículos aterciopelados, que el pelirrojo chupó sin dejar de apretar su agarre, interrumpiendo de forma eficaz el curso de la sangre. Mordisqueó la piel arrugada, gruñendo por no tenerle tan desnudo como quería.

—No te vas a correr... vicioso —ordenó con la voz ronca por la urgencia—. Lo harás cuando yo esté dentro de ese precioso culo. —Chupó de nuevo, rozando el perineo, necesitaba hundirle la lengua en la rosada abertura que siempre le había recibido con hambre—. Te voy a llenar de nuevo, una y otra vez —Subió de nuevo, siguiendo de un solo lametazo la gruesa vena que reptaba por el falo—, y vas a adorar cada segundo de eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí... por favor! —Scorp, con las pupilas dilatadas, abrió aún más las piernas, exponiéndose sin ambages—. Sabes que me encanta que me folles, James...

—Hummm… —Suspiró, inhalando el aroma de los fluidos que se derramaban, circundó la gruesa cabeza, deleitándose en los temblores que sacudían a su pareja—. Te voy a poner a cuatro patas, Scorp, abierto... te voy a chupar hasta que sientas que te vas a correr sólo con eso y después me vas a dar ese culito apretado y yo...

Scorp estaba casi a punto, a pesar de que los dedos de su novio contenían la erección con mano de hierro, sabía que con aquellas sucias palabras, con la mera imagen mental que provocaban, era capaz de eyacular. Mordiéndose el labio, se empujó dentro de esa boca hambrienta hasta que notó la nariz de James contra su pantalón empapado.

—¡Jamie... oh, por Merlín! —gritó, cerrando los ojos, el orgasmo pulsó, una promesa ardiente, un solo segundo más... _uno sólo_... y explotaría... Cerró los ojos, inconsciente de que sus lamentos se habían transformado en gritos desenfrenados.

En medio de toda esa neblina apasionada sintió cómo su miembro goteante era abandonado y, segundos después, cubierto por la ofensiva tela. Aún despatarrado, caliente y muy confuso, escuchó solo a medias las apresuradas disculpas de James, que se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Scorp... joder, cariño, lo siento —mascullaba; con la varita en la mano, conjuró varios encantamientos que les dejaron limpios de todo rastro de saliva y oliendo a magia por los cuatro costados—. ¡Scorp, mírame un segundo!

Parpadeó, notaba aún cómo los huevos le dolían, joder _le dolían,_ pidiendo consuelo. Se apretó la erección con un quejido y le empujó, notando por primera vez que el timbre de la puerta del piso sonaba con molesta insistencia.

—Cabrón... —escupió entre dientes.

James rió con incomodidad y le besó la mejilla.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, se me olvidó decirte que mi primo llegaba este mediodía... no deberías ser tan tentador...

—¡Aparta, Potter! ¿Ahora es mi culpa? —masculló—. Voy a darme una ducha... ¡fría! Tendré los huevos azules hasta el día de mi muerte, ¡te odio!

Sus últimas palabras cayeron en saco roto porque ya estaba solo en la pequeña cocina. Con malestar, cayó en la cuenta que para llegar al cuarto de baño de su dormitorio tendría que pasar por el salón. Maldita sea su suerte. De un humor de perros y con una erección de caballo, sopesó la idea de aparecerse y hacerse cargo del "problema" que tenía entre las piernas. De nuevo la fortuna no le acompañó porque, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no ocultaba para nada el sonrojo de sus mejillas o su propio calentón, James volvió a entrar en la estancia seguido de un joven aún más alto que él. Su cabello rojo, que caía en espesos y sedosos mechones por la frente y cuello, enmarcaba un rostro pálido, espolvoreado de pecas. Scorp se encontró perdiendo el aliento al tener esos ojazos de un azul intenso, casi violeta, fijos en los suyos. Había un inconfundible aire familiar en la forma en que el muchacho curvó la boca generosa mientras le tendía una mano que al lado de la suya parecía enorme.

—Hola... soy Hugo Weasley, no sé si me recuerdas, iba un curso por debajo en Hogwarts. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

James empezó a reír, ajeno a la reacción de Scorp, que apenas acertó a responder al saludo.

—¡Seguro! Tío Ron aseguró durante meses que me había embrujado con una _imperius_ , ¿lo recuerdas, Scorp? ¡Tu padre por poco no le lanza una de verdad cuando se enteró de eso!

Hugo encogió sus anchos hombros cubiertos por una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico y se ruborizó, observándole con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento... —masculló el chico—. Papá a veces es tan.. _. él..._

—¡Bah! Scorp está encantado de tenerte en casa, ¿verdad? —James le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de estamparle un beso húmedo en el cuello. Scorp notó cómo aquellos ojos le recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Por un segundo, su pene, aún erecto, saltó al sentir esas pupilas detenerse un momento más largo del necesario en su pubis. Dio las gracias porque la camiseta que llevaba, una de James, le cubriese la entrepierna. Contemplar cómo Hugo enrojecía al verles juntos lejos de molestarle le produjo un leve cosquilleo de interés.

—Claro... —carraspeó, apartando un poco a su novio—. Claro que sí, somos familia, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres una cerveza ?

—¡Sí, gracias! —asintió con entusiasmo. Apartó un mechón rojizo de su pómulo y, sin pedir permiso, ocupó el banquillo. Sus largas piernas, cubiertas por unos ajustadísimos vaqueros, dobladas bajo la mesa, que parecía más pequeña que nunca—. Albus se pasó la tarde de ayer molestándome con bromas acerca de lo estirado que eras, Scorpius, pero ... —El leve titubeo, la ojeada apreciativa le enajenaron—, no le creo para nada...

El aludido entrecerró los parpados, jamás había hecho buenas migas con el menor de los Potter, a pesar de que ambos habían compartido curso y casa en Hogwarts.

—No le hagas caso —atajó James, colocando un plato con aperitivos sobre la mesa—. Lo que le pasa a Al es que tiene celos porque Scorp le ganó el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Slytherin, ya sabes.

—Bueno, dejemos eso —cortó, levitando un par de botellas y copas hasta depositarlas junto a Hugo—. Sírvete, por favor.

Le contempló un largo rato, embelesado a su pesar por la cautivadora presencia del chico; había algo esencialmente puro en Hugo, pese a aquel aire viril que parecía calentar el aire a su alrededor. Mientras se encontraba con la mirada ardiente de James, Scorp tuvo el presentimiento de que aquellos días acababan de ponerse muy interesantes.

 

**II**

* * *

 

James se desnudó despacio mientras, con un pase de varita, desvanecía la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Scorp, tumbado en la cama, le observó con una media sonrisa. Hacía rato que su tía Hermione les había visitado —interrumpiéndoles de nuevo— para asegurarse de que las idas y venidas de Hugo a San Mungo no les estaban causando cambios en los respectivos horarios de la pareja. Los exámenes de admisión al puesto que el más joven de los Weasley había solicitado eran bastante selectivos y, de hecho, en la semana que el chico llevaba allí apenas le habían visto.

—Entonces, no te molesta ¿verdad? —indagó el auror caminando despacio hasta el lecho. De los dos, Scorp era el que más rato pasaba en el piso.

—¿Importaría? —preguntó, sin resistirse a picarle un poco más. James chasqueó la lengua mientras se arrodillaba sobre el colchón, entre las piernas abiertas de Scorp.

—Sé amable —pidió, convocando un pequeño frasquito que abrió con una habilidad fruto de la práctica. Derramó el aceite sobre su palma y, con indolencia, dejó el recipiente sobre la sábana. Dejó caer gota a gota la emulsión sobre el pene erecto del rubio, que saltó entre sus dedos—. Ahora... ¿donde nos quedamos antes de que tía Herm llegase..?

—Ibas a follarme. —Jadeó al ver cómo James llevaba los largos dedos lubricados hasta su espalda y empezaba a tocarse, el cuello tenso, el rizado cabello oscuro por el sudor, brilló con tintes carmesíes mientras se arqueaba por la intrusión.

—Creo que he cambiado de opinión —anunció, las pupilas dilatadas fijas en el reluciente falo rosado. Se montó a horcajadas, su trasero resbaló frotándose contra el glande—. Te quiero dentro, Scorp... ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Merlín, James, no voy a negarte eso... —gimió, sintiendo cómo el estrecho anillo de músculos le estrujaba mientras, sin decir nada más, su novio se empalaba sobre él, jadeando y resollando. Alzó las rodillas para darle sujeción y, con suavidad, acunó las nalgas sedosas que guardaban su miembro tan profundamente como era posible—. Increíble... me encantas...

—Hummm, Merlín... —canturreó James, girando las caderas. Scorp le guiaba, marcando la cadencia, pellizcándole los pezones, deslizándole la lengua por el cuello mientras su compañero le montaba lentamente, intentando alargar el acto—. Te sientes tan bien... joder...

Sus lenguas se enredaron en una lucha frenética a medida que la lujuria se hacía dueña de sus movimientos. James, aferrado a los hombros de su amante, lloriqueó al sentir la contundente cabeza del pene de Scorp frotándose una y otra vez contra su próstata. Scorp impulsó las caderas con frenesí, rugiendo. Los latidos del clímax fueron feroces, inesperados, incontenibles, largas oleadas que parecían no tener fin mientras el cuerpo fuerte de James convulsionaba en espesos cordeles que les salpicaron, pintando sus cuerpos sudorosos con su blanca semilla.

Colmados, se tumbaron enredados, poco dispuestos siquiera a mover una mano con la que convocar la varita de alguno de los dos para limpiarse. La boca tierna de James se enredó en la de Scorp en un perezoso beso lleno de dulzura, su lengua paladeándole el terso paladar, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo que iba más allá del ansia sexual.

—Mierda, no he puesto ni un hechizo de silencio —murmuró somnoliento pasados unos minutos. La yema jugando con uno de los pezones del Slytherin.

—¿Crees que... nos escuchó? —se ruborizó, notando como su miembro saciado temblaba por el interés.

Estaban estrechamente abrazados y era imposible que James pasase aquello por alto, pero no lo mencionó, mientras seguía creando círculos enervantes sobre su pecho.

—Es guapo —barbotó al cabo de un rato.

Scorp se sentó, con las mejillas ardiendo, y le observó.

—Oye, yo no...

James ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Arqueó una ceja y volvió a tirar de él hasta que le tumbó, dominándole desde arriba.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿recuerdas? Estamos juntos desde siempre —susurró con la voz ronca saboreando la suavidad del cuello pálido—. Te he visto mirarle... ¿ vas a negar que Hugo te gusta...?

Scorp se mordió un labio al notar cómo le acunaba los testículos, deslizando dos dedos más abajo, frotando su entrada palpitante.

—James... por favor...

—Imagínate... —siguió, sin prestar atención a las débiles protestas de su novio. Lascivo, hundió un dedo y seguidamente, otro más—. Imagínate que te follásemos los dos Scorp... mi polla en el culo y la suya en la boca, hasta que estés tan lleno que no puedas pensar, sólo disfrutar... —Lamió el cuello, el pecho, hasta detenerse en el miembro, de nuevo erecto. Succionó mientras acompasaba sus dedos, sus palabras—. Dime que no lo has pensado... porque yo sí...

Se corrió con fuerza, las uñas lacerando la espalda tensa de James, que se bebió con gula cada gota para después masturbarse de rodillas, bombeando con fuerza, manchándolos de nuevo con su semen cálido, que empapó las sábanas y sus cuerpos ardientes.

 

**III**

* * *

 

Parado de pie en el umbral del salón, Hugo observó entre atónito y excitado cómo su primo se inclinaba sobre su novio, que ronroneaba de placer, desnudo por completo. Hugo no era virgen, había tenido varios escarceos con algunas chicas y con un par de chicos; prefería el sexo con hombres, era consciente de eso, aunque tampoco se paraba a pensar demasiado en ello, ya que no tenía una pareja fija. Ruborizado, recordó que su primer enamoramiento había sido precisamente con su primo James, el mismo que en este instante hundía su rostro en las nalgas cremosas de Scorpius, el chico más atractivo que había pisado Hogwarts desde que su propio padre había sido estudiante del lugar. ¿Quién no se había pajeado pensando en Malfoy? Se mordió un labio, notando cómo las piernas le temblaban de una forma incontrolable. Oh, Merlín, aquello era totalmente sucio, incorrecto y, a juzgar por los sonidos que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos del rubio, completamente satisfactorio. Una mano de dedos pálidos viajó hasta el pene, que rezumaba humedad sobre la alfombra donde la noche anterior habían estado tirados jugando con la consola de videojuegos. Una palmada contundente resonó, deteniendo las actividades de esos dedos. Scorp protestó, pero cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza, dejando escapar una serie de palabras incomprensibles, mientras James seguía y seguía; de vez en cuando Hugo podía ver retazos de lengua rosada y la mera idea de imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo eso, o recibiéndolo, le hizo jadear de ganas. Se apretó la erección que el flojo chándal que vestía no hacia nada por ocultar.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos felinos, rasgados, de James le escrutaron. Tragó, incapaz de mover un músculo. Embelesado, reparó en el modo en que los labios llenos de su primo brillaban, la barbilla goteando hilos de saliva que deseó lamer, el cabello ondulado salvaje y despeinado ocultando en parte sus facciones. Una lenta sonrisa, llena de lascivia, hizo que la sangre hirviese en sus venas. Se mojó la boca, que sentía reseca, mientras la sonrisa de James se hacía más amplia.

—Vaya... _hola, primo_...

Scorp levantó la cabeza, jadeando aún, pues James, lejos de detenerse, había empezado a penetrarle usando dos dedos. Hugo siguió el hipnótico baile de los músculos de sus antebrazos desnudos. La diferencia entre la piel dorada y la palidez de las nalgas que vulneraba sin compasión. El tiempo quedó suspendido, preso de esos dedos que entraban y salían, entraban y salían, haciéndole temblar de deseo.

—Ven aquí y desnúdate —ordenó Scorp con la voz ronca. Sobre sus manos, las piernas abiertas, girando las caderas al compás de los movimientos de su pareja, era la viva imagen del erotismo más crudo y descarnado—. Quiero verte.

Buscó los ojos de James, que ahora lubricaba su pene con eficiencia, Hugo alcanzó a ver el tatuaje de su cadera, el escaso vello cobrizo del pubis rodeando la espléndida verga que situó en la dilatada entrada de su novio. Una mano en el hombro y con fluidez se sumergió dentro de Scorp, que ronroneó de placer, los labios húmedos, la lengua rosada, las largas pestañas doradas velando el gris tormenta de su mirada.

—Dale algo que chupar a Scorp, Hugo —dictó James, recorriendo con sus dedos el cuello de su pareja antes de lamer despacio su cuello—. Adora tener la boca ocupada, ¿verdad, cariño? —Un movimiento de su pelvis y Scorp gimió, relamiéndose como un goloso felino.

Hugo era un Gryffindor, no era ajeno a actuar y luego pensar. Se deshizo del pantalón y la camiseta con un par de movimientos de su varita. Temblaba de deseo y aprensión al acercarse hasta la boca sonrosada de Scorp.

—Mírale... —canturreó James—, es precioso, ¿verdad, cariño? Toda esa piel transparente y ese vello pelirrojo que tanto te gusta y esa hermosa polla, ¿quieres chupársela?

—Oh, sí —jadeó el rubio, que seguía recibiendo los lentísimos envites de su amante dentro de su pasadizo. Los golpes secos de los testículos contra su perineo estaban volviéndole loco. Y la visión de Hugo, desnudo y excitado, sosteniendo la gruesa erección en su puño, era lo bastante sensual como para hacerle gritar de gusto

El primer roce de esa lengua le hizo quejarse. Sin pensar, se inclinó para besar y lamer los labios jugosos e inflamados de Scorpius.

—Sabes bien... ¿Le has chupado la polla a James? —indagó por lo bajo. Le hundió el pulgar en la boca y Scorp procedió a humedecerlo entre obscenos y maravillosos sonidos de succión.

—Sí... claro que lo ha hecho, ya te he dicho que adora tener la boca llena —respondió entre roncos lamentos James, sus dedos enredados en la nuca de su chico, que se arqueó, abriéndose más para recibirle aún más adentro.

—Merlín... sois perfectos juntos —susurró Hugo, cerrando los párpados cuando su polla fue engullida por la dispuesta cavidad, que le encerró con glotonería. Empujó y se retiró, con la mirada perdida en esos bellos ojos grises, los quejidos de James resonando como un _staccato_ en sus oídos. El aroma del sudor, del sexo, flotaba sobre ellos con fuerza, le dolían los testículos mientras la succión a la que estaba siendo sometido crecía en intensidad. Scorp estaba ruborizado, sus mejillas ardían, le sostuvo guiando sus movimientos, notando el lento ronroneo en la garganta, atormentando su miembro.

—Oh, Circe, Scorp... —sollozó James, abriéndole las nalgas, extasiado en la visión de su pene enterrado en esa dilatada entrada. Se apartó por completo y ávido hundió la lengua en la carne, intentando llegar tan adentro como pudiese. Tenía la mirada de Hugo sobre sí, mientras el pelirrojo seguía follándole la boca a Scorp, que lloriqueaba cercano al orgasmo. Los músculos latieron, rítmicos, fuertes, resbaladizos y calientes.

—Quiero... —rogó el joven, deteniendo los movimientos de su pelvis—, quiero chupar a Scorp, mientras te lo follas, quiero bebérmelo...

La alfombra estaba áspera bajo su espalda desnuda, pero a él lo único que le importaba era la visión de la dura verga que derramaba preseminal a borbotones, abrió la boca y le tragó, sus manos se enredaron con las de James, que sostenía al rubio por la cintura.

—¿Eso se siente bien, Scorpius? —preguntó James, acariciándole mientras embestía cada vez con más intensidad—, ¿te gusta tener el culo lleno, y la boca, mientras mi primo te la mama, te gusta?

El aludido sólo ronroneó, feroces aguijonazos calientes le recorrían, James estimulando su interior mientras la boca de Hugo le masajeaba con desespero; tembló al inclinarse sobre la verga del muchacho, que palpitaba al límite de su resistencia, el glande color cereza era tan apetecible que se dedicó a lamerlo como si fuese un helado. Gritó al sentir el pinchazo cruel de la polla de James sobre su próstata, se empujó más en la garganta dispuesta y chupó como si el mundo se redujese a aquella carne salada y agria que le inundaba el paladar.

Notó los latidos de James, vaciándose en templadas oleadas dentro, inundándole las entrañas, el goce reptó febril, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza, calor y frío mezclándose y, con un quejido, eyaculó dentro de esa boca que vibrante que recibió sus descargas. Apenas fue consciente de que Hugo había explotado en él a su vez. Estaba demasiado perdido en el placer, el semen cálido de Hugo le desbordó los labios, chorreando por su barbilla y por los dedos que aferraban la gruesa raíz del convulso sexo del estudiante.

Acabaron enredados en un confuso y sudoroso lío de piernas, brazos y piel desnuda. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras la paz del orgasmo se mezclaba con el sabor del semen de Scorpius en su garganta, con la sensación de esa boca, o la suavidad de los dedos de James, que jugueteaba en silencio con los mechones empapados que poblaban su frente.

—Eso fue... —El primero en hablar fue el Slytherin, que se estiró, abrazado a James, pero aún en contacto con Hugo, que se estremeció de placer al notarle, flexible y cálido, contra su costado.

—Estuvo cojonudo —concluyó James, con la voz satisfecha—. ¿Qué tal tú, Hugo...?

—Joder... no sé qué decir —confesó, con las mejillas ardiendo. Se relamió los labios al notar cómo a la mano incitante de James se unían los dedos de Scorp, que rozaron el piercing que brillaba en su ombligo.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos a la cama, Jamie —exclamó el rubio de buen humor—, nuestras dotes de anfitriones dejan bastante que desear.

—Cierto, a la familia hay que tratarla bien —rió James—, ¿vienes... Hugo?

 

 

**IV**

* * *

 

El lecho de James y Scorp, como no podía ser menos siendo ocupada por un Malfoy, era enorme, con sábanas frescas y suaves que se sentían aún mejor en contraste con la alfombra sobre la que habían estado tumbados. James regresó con una botella de vino y tres copas, con las que brindaron en silencio, mirándose llenos de una extraña vergüenza. Pasado el ímpetu del coito, la cabeza de Hugo era un caos de ideas y preguntas. Se apoyó contra el cabecero y encogió las piernas, consciente de que estaba desnudo y expuesto. Scorp descansaba bocabajo, con el cabello plateado revuelto, las mejillas aún ruborizadas, los ojos somnolientos fijos en los del estudiante.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —asintió, deseando ser capaz de tomarse con tanta naturalidad como ellos la situación. Carraspeó y observó a James, que había ocupado el espacio a su lado en la cama y le miraba con una media sonrisa.

—Eres el primero, Hugo... —susurró, pasando un brazo por los hombros del muchacho. El aliento cálido rozó la garganta del Gryffindor, que, sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció de anticipación.

—No tengo derecho a preguntar —soltó, bajando los ojos a su regazo. Los dedos de James en su nuca se volvieron más insistentes, el ligero aroma afrutado del vino resbaló sobre su cuello. Tragó la fresca bebida, deseando girarse y besarle. Oh, Merlín, tenía una boca tan preciosa...

—Al contrario... —canturreó Scorp, que les miraba acercarse de forma imperceptible. Les sonrió y sorbió el resto del licor antes de abandonar la copa en el suelo—. James... bésale. Te mueres por hacerlo y él tiene cara de necesitarlo.

Se le dilataron los ojos por la sorpresa que le invadió al escuchar la escueta orden, dicha casi con brusquedad. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando los labios que durante años había admirado se hicieron dueños de los suyos. Lengua serpenteando, explorándole, enajenándole, el sabor del vino y la esencia del mayor de los Potter emborrachándole. Otras manos se unieron al baile, otra boca tierna y delicada. Con un suspiro, se entregó a la intimidad que suponía estar entre los brazos de James, mientras su pareja le devoraba el cuello, la garganta, descendiendo con suavidad por su torso.

—Eres exquisito, Hugo —musitó James, apartando el cabello cobrizo del rostro sonrosado. Observó la sombra de barba dorada y el esquivo hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas. Los ojos azules de su primo estaban nublados por el placer que Scorp le estaba dando con sus dientes, lengua y manos. James sabía lo talentosa que era aquella boca y un espasmo de excitación le recorrió, haciéndole devorar con más intensidad al muchacho que se derretía bajo las caricias de ambos.

—James... —jadeó Hugo, con las manos abiertas, acarició el pecho cubierto de un leve plumón rojizo, que acababa muriendo en el pubis tachonado de espesos rizos de un tono castaño. Mordiéndose un labio, cerró los dedos en torno al sexo erecto, sopesando el grosor, la suavidad y el rico color encendido del glande—. Oh, James... estoy deseando probarte...

—Lo sé... —asintió, hundiendo las yemas en los hombros para hacerle resbalar por la cama—. Me vas a tener, Hugo... ahora ponte de rodillas, quiero ver ese precioso trasero.

Temblando, apoyó las manos y se expuso sin vergüenza ante los dos hombres que le recorrieron la espalda y las piernas con manos y lenguas incansables.

—Merlín —canturreó Scorp, sopesando los glúteos salpicados de vello color cobre—. Precioso... me muero de ganas de follarte. ¿Eso te gustaría Hugo... me quieres dentro?

—Sí... —sollozó al notar el suave lametazo en la base de su columna, el aliento caliente en su boca y en su expuesta entrada al mismo tiempo. Abrió la boca y se entregó al salvaje beso de James mientras sentía esa suave carne húmeda rodando en torno al apretado anillo de músculos. El pulgar entró y salió, alternándose con esa lenta succión, mientras las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo parecían concentrarse en ese preciso punto hasta que miles de destellos blancos explotaron tras sus ojos. Caliente y necesitado, lloriqueó al notar que James apartaba su boca de la suya. Extendió más las piernas, empujándose contra esos dedos que le preparaban con esmero.

—Ah, Dios, te ves tan guapo, estás ardiendo, ¿verdad? Scorp tiene una boca divina, ¿no es cierto? Podría hacer que te corrieses sólo con su lengua, Hugo, quizás en otra ocasión lo haga —murmuró James, sosteniéndole, repartiendo pequeños besos—. Así, enséñame ahora qué sabes hacer tú. —Sostuvo su erección, que, oscura y palpitante, le rozó las mejillas—. ¿La quieres?

—Sí... oh, sí. —Ebrio de ansia, se dejó llevar y con un jadeo satisfecho lamió desde la base a la cabeza del miembro. Era más grueso que Scorp o que él mismo, y era exquisito, chupó deleitado por el sabor acre que explotó en su paladar. Sollozó al sentir de nuevo esa lengua hambrienta dentro, oh Merlín, dentro, girando, besando, _follándole_. Y un apetito voraz le hizo ronronear, masajeando el pene con una mano mientras se sostenía sobre el colchón con la otra. Sentía la saliva escurrirse por las comisuras de su boca, pero no podía detenerse. La mera idea de estar consiguiendo que James temblase de goce por sus caricias le estaba excitando más de lo que hubiese creído posible.

Apenas cruzaron palabra, salvo peticiones, frases entrecortadas y lamentos llenos de urgencia. Sentir cómo Scorp le penetraba, llenándole hasta lo imposible, le hizo lloriquear. James apartó su miembro para ayudarle a incorporarse, pellizcó sus pezones mientras Scorp se empujaba de nuevo una y otra vez, sosteniéndole por las caderas. Notaba cómo con cada envite el placer crecía, pulsando, enviando putadas de doloroso placer. Luego estaban esa boca, esas manos, James susurrándole en el oído, James y Scorp besándose, besándole, sus lenguas enredadas mientras el rubio colapsaba de nuevo en largas pulsaciones que casi le llevaron al borde del orgasmo. Su pene húmedo frotándose contra el vientre de su primo, que les observaba con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas arreboladas, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar del rubio, que se apartó tras un último beso en su hombro sudado.

—Sobre tus manos, Hugo —ordenó Scorpius—. Así… oh, Circe, no tienes idea del hermoso espectáculo que eres...

—Estoy tan cerca —se quejó con la voz apagada, corcoveando contra esos pulgares que le exponían. Notaba el semen escurriéndose por sus muslos, pero eso sólo le excitó más—, fóllame, James... tengo que correrme.

—Hummm. —James esparció el esperma de su novio sobre su glande y, de un movimiento, entró hasta la mitad. Clavó las uñas, marcando la espalda pálida y ligeramente pecosa del muchacho—. Estás tan apretado... Merlín... cómo voy a disfrutar de esto...

—Muévete —gruñó el pelirrojo, estrujando su pene con fiereza—. Oh, joder, qué duro estás, que gusto... muévete... vamos, jódeme.

—Ansioso... —rió, obedeciéndole. Fijó su mirada en las pupilas de Scorp, que besaba y acariciaba al joven, su pene aún goteando, semi erecto. Observó cómo la lengua de Hugo rodeaba el prepucio, recogiendo los restos del orgasmo de su novio y, con un rugido, llevó su palma hasta la verga enhiesta que rozaba el vientre del joven Weasley. Sólo le llevó un par de toques para hacer que se derramase en largos hilos que empaparon los dedos y las sábanas debajo de ellos. El cuerpo donde se cobijaba le estranguló con mano de hierro y de un último y desesperado empujón se vertió lo más profundo que pudo en el cálido pasadizo, ya empapado del semen de Scorp.

De nuevo, acabaron tumbándose abrazados, demasiado amodorrados para pensar siquiera en hacer algo más que lanzar algunos hechizos, asearse y tomar una nueva copa de vino. Mientras los ojos se le cerraban, Hugo pensó que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan satisfecho como en aquel momento, rodeado por los brazos de James mientras él, a su vez, hundía el rostro en el fragante cabello de Scorpius.

—Hugo... —dijo el Slytherin con voz adormilada—, creo que va siendo hora de pensar en ampliar un poco la visita... ¿no es cierto, Jamie?

—Exacto —ronroneó éste complaciente, besando la mandíbula de su primo, arrancándole una sonrisa—. Al fin y al cabo, hay que estrechar los lazos con la familia.

Mientras se dejaba caer en el sueño más plácido que podía recordar, intoxicado por el aroma viril del sexo compartido y disfrutado, Hugo no pudo estar más de acuerdo: No había nada como fortalecer los lazos familiares.

 

_Nox..._


End file.
